Moriartys New assistant
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: I promise this story is a lot better than the title sounds. Sequel to "I Can Take the Pain Away".  Moriarty goes to a London cafe to meet his secret admirer. Little does he know that she is hiding a secret. She's a witch that is also in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my character, Jacklyn

Moriarty's New Assistant

My name is Jacklyn Clockson. I have dark hair and green eyes. I'm in my in my early twenties, 22, and I love witchcraft. When I'm not working, I dress in black I'm a waitress at a London cafe and I don't have any friends. Anyway, I will get straight to the story: One night I was working the night shift; that night changed my life.

This guy came in the cafe. He was in his mid thirties with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a Westwood suit. There was something else-He was staring right at me with a smile on his face.

He sat down at a nearby booth by the window and I walked over, ready to take his order.

"What can I get for you tonight, sir?" I asked.

"Just a coffee, if you don't mind," he said in a soft voice.

"All right, I will be right back," I told him.

"Wait a minute," he said.

"Yes," I asked.

"Come here. Sit down and talk with me for a few minutes."

"Well, okay." I walked over and sat down across from him in the booth.

"Jacklyn. Pretty name," he said with a smile. His teeth were glowing white. "I'm Jim Moriarty," he said.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Moriarty, but I should be getting back to work," I said.

"But we haven't had our talk yet," he said.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm to young for you," I said.

"Oh, no. I'm not interested like that. I'm sorry if I confused you," he explained.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"When do you get off work?" he asked.

"In a few minutes," I told him.

"Good. Meet me outside," he said as he got up to leave.

"But what about your coffee?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will give you some money for the trouble," he said and walked out the door.

After I clocked out, I grabbed my purse and my coat and walked outside. He was waiting for me all right.

"So, shall we go?" He suggested.

"Go? I thought we were just going to talk," I said.

"We are. But we need to be some place safe," said Jim.

He got us a cab and we both got in it. It was weird; I wasn't freaked out like most girls my age would be in this situation.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"All in good time," he said.

The ride was short.

"Is this your flat?" I asked, getting out of the cab.

"Yes, Come in," he said, opening the door.

I began to walk in before he said, "Please take off your shoes."

"Okay," I said, sliding off my Converse sneakers.

"Please forgive me, I'm a bit of a neat freak. Do sit down."

I did as he said and took a seat on the couch while he sat down across from me.

"All right, I will begin: I need an assistant," said Moriarty.

"An assistant? What for?" I asked curiously, but flattered.

"Yes, I'm a consulting criminal and I could use a sidekick."

"Wait? You're a criminal?" I asked.

"Yes, One of the best in London. But it gets lonely not having anyone to share it with," he said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Jacklyn, when I first met you tonight, I could see that you had the makings of a true criminal."

"You think I would make a good criminal?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, I do... With a little help from me," said Moriarty, smiling.

Gosh, his smile could kill. I felt like I would do anything for this guy.

"So, will you do it?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I began to get up to leave.

"Just one more thing you should know. I cannot have you coming and going; it's just too risky. So you will have to live with me."

"Okay, fine. Do you have a spare room?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Okay, I can move in tomorrow," I said.

"Very well. Before you go, do you have a cell phone?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, giving him my phone. He put his number in it.

"And can you text?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said, giving me my phone, "I will see you tomorrow, Jacklyn."

"Same to you," I said as I left.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a sidekick to a criminal mastermind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moriarty's p(oint)o(f)v(iew)

I spotted her the minute I walked into the cafe, but I had to know for sure if she was the one that gave me the black rose, so I pretended to be a customer to get her attention.

I asked her to sit down with me. I could tell she was reluctant to do so at first, but I told her it wasn't a hook up. I had to admit, for a women of twenty-two she was gorgeous.

Molly or even Sherlock couldn't compare with her. She had the longest dark brown hair I'd ever seen, and eyes like emeralds. Even with her dark eye shadow, it worked. I could definitely tell she was a Goth.

After our talk, I asked Jacklyn to come back to my flat with me. She was excited.

Once we got there, I asked her to remove her shoes; I'm such a neat freak. I asked her to sit down, and after she did I got to my point. I asked her if she wanted to be my assistant and I told her about me being a consulting criminal and I told her she had the makings of one and I could help her be a good one. She agreed, and I told her she would have to live with me. She said "Yes," and I put my number in her phone. She left, and after that I took the black rose she had given me earlier and sniffed it.

I felt like I was in love. It did feel weird. I thought I was in love with Sherlock at first, but he doesn't have any interest in me except for my genius. I'm beginning to wonder if what I felt for Sherlock was just a crush. Maybe with Jacklyn it's the real thing, but I must first see if she's worthy of me. I will have to test her. Sherlock and I will still be enemies; that won't change. He will pay for walking out on me and breaking my heart. Maybe Jacklyn could heal it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacklyn's POV

As promised, I moved in with Moriarty the next day. I started setting my potions, spell books, and candles up in my new room.  
Being a witch, I have to be careful not to let a mortal see my work. At least, not until heis ready.  
I have been into magic since I was twelve and discovered my gift for potion making andspell casting. I've kept it a secret for so long. I just hope if he does find out, it won't scare him. My favorite spell is to turn red roses into black ones. I am very good at that. I wonder if he knows it was me who gave him that rose the night Sherlock Holmes walked out onhim. I didn't know much about the detective or his sidekick. All I know is that I wanted them both to pay. I love Jim way too much. Yes, Jim's pain will be avenged, but I will let Jim plan out all of it. He's just so good at making plans. I want Sherlock out of the way soJim will be mine for the taking. Should John Watson get in the way, he will join his friend. I want to just burst into evil laughter right now, but Jim is in the next room and Idon't want him to hear me, so I must just smile as I walk into the front room. He's pacing the floor, so I sit down on the couch to watch him, still smiling like the witchI am. I get a thought that I want to cast a love spell on him, but I just let it go. I want him to like me by choice, so I will be patient and let him come to me.  
For now, I will watch him think some more and then I'll read a good Stephen King book.


	4. Chapter 4

Moriartyʼs POV

I can tell she is just sitting there, watching me think. I look over at her and she looks

away, but I can tell she is still thinking about me, so I stop my thinking and look over in

her direction. She looks away again. I turn on the radio, filling the flat with soft music.

I walk over and look at her, and take the book that she is reading out of her hand. She

doesnʼt mind. I think she finds me more interesting.

I take both of her hands and invite her to dance with me. We start to dance, and I notice

as she spins out, she has a really nice spin. She then spins back to me, and we sway

back and forth. She definitely knows what she is doing. She spins out again, and itʼs

even nicer this time. My eyes are glued on her. She spins back in toward me again, and

I hold her close to me and we sway again.

We decide to break the dance and sit down together.

"Did you enjoy that?" I ask, giving her back her book.

"Yes. I love dancing," she says.

"I needed the break from thinking," I say.

"No problem," she says, smiling.

"We should dance again some time," I tell her.

"That would be great."

The black eye shadow she is wearing really brings out her emerald eyes.

_Oh, I am so in love. I feel like she and I could do anything together...Even take over_

_Britain._

Maybe next time we dance, it could go further, but Iʼm not ready to rush it yet.

Oh, those lips of hers! I want them against mine so much. The anticipation is killing me,

but I am patient...with her, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacklynʼs POV

He is a really good dancer, really light on his feet. I actually had thoughts again about

using my magic to make us float in the air while we danced.

I should tell him some time, but what if he doesnʼt believe me and thinks I am crazy.

I will give it a chance.

We are sitting together, so I say, "Moriarty, I have something to tell you."

"Please call me Jim. I want us to be on a first name basis," he said.

"All right, then. Jim, Do you believe in magic?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, like witches with supernatural powers who can cast spells and make potions."

"Not really. Magic doesnʼt exist. Itʼs all fairy tale stuff," he said.

"How would you feel if I told you that I was a witch?" I asked.

"I wouldnʼt know what to think. Can you show me a trick?"

"Sure," I said, and I stood. I made a glass of water move across the coffee table.

"I donʼt believe it!" He said, amazed.

"So, do you still think that magic is fake?"

"That depends," said Jim, crossing his hands behind his neck, "Can you do anything

else?"

"Yes. I can do so much more with my magic."

"Why donʼt you show me some more tricks?"

"Of course." I made the lights go on and off, "Now are you convinced?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, I am now."

"Good," I said, sitting back down next to him. This time, I moved closer, but he didnʼt

seem to mind. It seemed like he was waiting for it.

I touched his face.

"Your touch feels like velvet," he said.

"Thatʼs how my hands always are after making a potion."

"I like it," he said. "How do your lips feel?"

"Would you like to feel them?" I asked.

"Oh, yesss."

Gosh, I love that childlike voice of his; I granted his wish and we kissed. The minute our

kiss started it didnʼt stop for a long time. I was a first time kisser and it made it really

hard because his lips were tough to keep up with. He had more experience.

Finally, we broke apart.

"No, no. Your kiss is all wrong, my dear," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you need to open your lips. Never leave them closed."

"Iʼm sorry. Itʼs my first time," I told him.

"Thatʼs okay," Jim said, "We will work on it... Well, itʼs late, so we need to get some

sleep."

As he got up and walked toward his room, he said, "Good night, Jacklyn."

I soon went to my own room. I couldnʼt believe it. I actually kissed Jim Moriarty, the

worldʼs only consulting criminal. I told him my secret and he didnʼt care; he likes it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Moriarty's POV

So, it looks as though my new sidekick is a witch, and I happen to be in love with her.

I just kissed a witch. I can hardly sleep; I'm so excited. I can't wait to see how Sherlock and Johnny Boy will react when we plaly another game, only this time I will have something other than bombings and snipers. I'll have magic.

What a person will do for love.

Jacklyn will not be just a tool for me. No. I like her way too much for that. Before I can think more, I find myself getting tired, and fall into a deep sleep. The next thing I know, I am dreaming about her.

_I was at the pool again. Of course, Sherlock and John are there, only this time it ends differently, with both of them dead. Jacklyn is standing there in a black, shimmering dress with long sleeves. I realize she and I aren't at the pool anymore. We are standing in a ballroom and John and Sherlock are alive again, watching us. I don't mind; I want them to see this..._

_Jacklyn and I begin to dance again. This is the best dream I've ever had and I don't waste a single minute of it. I break the dance and we kiss. Once we break away, I walk over to Sherlock with my arm around Jacklyn._

"_So, Sherlock, how does it feel to have your heart burned out?" I ask._

"_Jim, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you."_

"_It's too late," I tell him. "You missed your chance with me."_

"_No. He means it. He is sorry," says John._

_I start laughing._

"_Oh, you two are funny. Too bad you will both die soon," I say._

"_No, Moriarty! Give me another chance!" Sherlock begs._

"_He's already told you. You've had your chance," Jacklyn says. _

_Sherlock takes out his gun and shoots himself. Johnny rushes over to him, picks up the gun and shoots himself._

_I look at both of them lying there on the ground and turn back to Jacklyn. I put my arm around her and we leave together, leaving them lying on the floor._

I open my eyes. It's seven in the morning. Hopefully, I won't have to dream it for long. I mean, sometimes dreams come true. I'll have to make this one come true with Jacklyn's help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moriarty's New Assistant**

**Chapter 7**

Sherlock and John are in for a surprise. I hope I've got Moriarty's character right. You know there are hardly any supernatural fanfics on here about him? Please review if you want.

Sherlock was shooting at the wall again. "I'm so bored," said the detective.

"So the wall took a pounding again," said John, taking the gun from his friend; "you know, you would think you would want to take it easy. It's been a rough week for us. Being in an explosion; and then a psychopath wants to marry you."

"It's been a while since we've had a case," Sherlock said, "and I never take anything easy, John," he said, laying on the couch.

"Well thank goodness we finally got that ring off your finger," said John.

"Yes...it was starting to hurt," Sherlock responded, "what do you think Moriarty is doing now?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you this...if he tries to marry you again, he will get a punch in the face!"

"I would pay money to see you do that," said Sherlock. "But let's not get too hasty, I don't think he'll try it again."

"Yes, but you never know with Moriarty," said John. Then they both heard a knock at the door.

"I'll go answer it," said John.

Once he opened it, Jim Moriarty was standing there; "hello John, may I come in?"

"Let me think," said John, "...no." With that, he just walked in. "I thought there was a rule that psychopaths couldn't come in unless they were invited," said John.

"That's vampires Johnny Boy. Get your facts straight."

Then Sherlock came down the stairs, "can't you leave us alone for just one moment, Jim. And you realize what time it is?"

"Yes Sherlock, it's 4 in the morning. Anyway, I want the ring that I gave you back," Moriarty responded.

"Ok," said John, handing Moriarty the ring; "take it and get out!"

"Wait," said Sherlock, stepping toward Moriarty. "Interesting scent Jim; it's not yours though, it's a woman's."

"Do you like it?" said Jim.

"It's strong," Sherlock replied. "Let me guess, she has dark hair?"

"There is just no fooling you, is there Sherlock? Alright, yes. I have been around someone As it turns out, I had a secret admirer. I get her letter an hour after you left last night."

"Someone's in love with you? Well she must have something wrong with her brain," said John.

"No Johnny, she's knows what she's thinking," said Moriarty.

"You do realize, girlfriends are what guys have in their normal lives, Jim?" said Sherlock.

"Not this one, she's not ordinary."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"That part, I'm not going to tell you."

"Ok, fine," said John, "you have your ring back, now get out."

"Alright, but I just want you to know Sherlock, you and I will always be enemies, that won't change." He then left.

"What could be so special about this girl?" said Sherlock.

"Who cares? For all we know, he was lying to you," said John.

"Oh no, I could smell the perfume and I could see dark hair on his suit."

"Ok, but that doesn't prove anything."

"But he said she was special. I don't think she was just some random admirer John. I think she knew him from before. I think we need to find out more about this girl."

"Wait, you want to get involved in this?" said John.

"Of course I do. First thing tomorrow, we are going to investigate this mysterious girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

I hope you like the story so far. I like making supernatural women have an attraction to Moriarty. So we are back in his POV now.

Moriarty's POV

I hated letting Jacklyn be the case. My enchantress, beauty. I needed to draw Sherlock out. Maybe she won't mind. I opened my door and walked into my flat. I go to her room, careful not to wake her. I look at her; she sleeps so soundly. I then stroke her face with my hand. She stretches. Oh gosh, I wonder if she has me on her mind while she sleeps. She's perfect. Then I get up to leave. When she wakes up...

"Wait, don't leave," she says.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," I tell her.

"It's ok. Don't you know you shouldn't disturb a witch while she sleeps?" she says.

But I can tell it's a joke. "I've never heard that one before," I tell her. "You should go back to sleep," I tell her.

"Not without a goodnight kiss," she tells me.

I give in and kiss her, but this time, her lips are right on course with mine. Her lips are right on course with mine. Our lips move so well together. I then break the kiss and she lays back down as I pull the bed covers over her and walk out of the room. I close the door...or, I start to. Then, I notice the web-cam. The one I had put in the room for Sherlock a week ago. I then take and turn it off. I take it down and then walk out of the room. I can't look at this any more. I then take a hammer and destroy it, dumping the pieces in the trash. Jacklyn doesn't need to be spied on. She's perfect. I don't think I will ever get over saying that. It's what she truly is and she's cast a spell on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Sorry about the short chapter. I promise they will get longer as the story goes on.

Jacklyn's POV

It was 9:30 in the morning when I woke up. My thoughts still turning to what happened earlier as I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Jim was waiting for me.

"Well, good morning," he said.

"The same to you," I said. I noticed he was already dressed in a black Westwood suit and was holding a book in his hand. I recognized it as mine. "Is that my Stephen King book you're reading?"

"Yes it is. I see why you like this poor Carrie – I went through some of the same stuff with Carl Powers; taunting me. He was a classmate I had that used to torment me," he said.

"I know. I knew about what he did to you."

"How did you know about Carl," he asked.

"I knew you back in high school. You were a senior and I was a sophomore. I liked you even back then."

"So you knew me even before last night?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you. If anything, I'm amazed. So, I guess while I was being a fan of Sherlock's, I had a fan myself," he said. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something to match those pretty emerald eyes of yours," he said, taking out a green box and opening it. Inside was a silver chain with an emerald on it. He then took and put it on my neck. "It looks really good on you, my sweetheart."

"So, I guess we are official then?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed we are. Now get dressed; we have a big day ahead of us," said Jim.

I then went back to my room and changed into my black dress, my black sneakers and bulled up my black socks and brushed my brown hair back behind my shoulders. I started to think about what kind of day Jim meant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, do we even know what we're looking for? I mean, we don't even know what this girl looks like," said John as they walked into the yard. The spotted Sally and Anderson in conversation.

"So Sherlock, I see you're feeling better after what happened," said Sally.

"I'm just fine, Sargent Donovan."

"By the way, John told me that you two offered to help find me and I wanted to thank you for that. Now, if you don't mind, kindly let Lestrod know I'm here."

"Very well," said Sally, pulling out her walkie-talkie. "_Freak's here._"

"Oh yes, things are back to normal," said Sherlock. "Come John, let's go." When they got up to Lestrod's office, Sherlock then felt himself start to go light-headed.

John then turned to his friend, "are you ok?" asked John.

"I'm fine." Then continued their walk to the office.

"Ah, Sherlock, good to see you," said Lestrod. "I know you both have had a rough week, but I have a case for you. A missing person – young, adult female, early twentys. Her name is Jackyln Clockson," said Lestrod, handing Sherlock the picture. The girl in it was really pretty, with long dark hair that went past her shoulders and blazing emerald eyes with a long-sleeved black dress and dark eye shadow.

"When did she go missing?" asked Sherlock.

"About 9:30 last night," said Lestrod.

"About an hour after I escaped Moriarty," said Sherlock. Again, he started to go light-headed. This time was worse than before. He colapsed to the floor. John quickly ran over to him and the next thing he saw, Sherlock's scarf turned into a snake. John quickly took and started to pull it off, while Sherlock gasped for air. Finally, the snake let go. John then took ahold of it and threw it out the widow. John went back to Sherlock.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," said Sherlock, taking a deep breath.

"Where did that snake come from?" asked the D.I.

"I don't know, it was like it just appeared. One minute his scarf was there, the next minute that snake was around his neck."

"Oh, come on John. Don't assume that snake just appeared."

At that moment, Sherlock received a text message.

_So, my little detective, did you like the little trick I had arranged for you?_

"Little trick, what is he talking about?" asked John.

"I don't know," said Sherlock.

"Alright, Lestrod, I'll take the case." And with that, he took the picture and he and John walked out of the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Wow, that was a wicked trick with the snake – it was sort of my little nod to Harry Potter. Anyways, parts of this chapter is going to get steamy...bad guy romances, don't you love them?

Moriarty's POV

I was surprised at how well Jacklyn's spell worked.

"So, how was that?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I said, as I kissed her on the cheek. We watched Sherlock and John from Jacklyn's cauldron.

"If you like, I could take it up a notch," she said.

I liked what I heard. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about I make a swarm of crows attack them?"

"That's perfect," I said. "But remember my love, we just want to scar them...not kill them. It's part of the game, alright sweetheart?"

"Ok," she said softly and I brushed some hair away from her neck and began to kiss it.

"So, where do you think this is going to get you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"I'm doing a spell here...I need to concentrate," she said.

"I'm sorry...your neck is just so adorable, darling."

"Adorable? Is that the best you can do?" she asked.

Oh dear, I have upset her.

"I would have thought London's only consulting criminal could think of something better."

Ok...now I see where this is going. And, I like it.

"So what are you going to do? Turn me into a frog? Make me drink a sleeping poison?" I taunt her, but she likes it.

"I have a better plan," she says, then chants one word and chains come out of the couch and shackle my ankles.

Ok, I wasn't expecting this, but I will go with it. "So are you just going to leave me like this?"

"Oh no, of course not," she said, sitting down in my lap. She then made the chains disappear. "I think I got the message," I told her. Suddenly, she was kissing me. I then feel her start to unknot my tie. I then stop her when I see what she's doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think now is the right time, Jacklyn," I said, putting my tie back on.

"Maybe you're right," she says, slapping her hand against her forehead. I then pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I begin, but she cuts me off.

"...it's fine. I shouldn't have come on so strong."

"Oh, look at us," I say, "we are like two high school kids.

"Is that what this is?" she says, sitting next to me. She then lays her head against my chest. "I'm listening to your heart beat," she says.

I then smile and stroke her hair. "Ok, I think our break is over. We should get started with your next spell."

"Of course, but first, come over here," she says, as she stands up.

"Ok," I say and walk over to her.

"I'm going to do a spell that will bond us together. I need some of your hair," Jacklyn says. I then pull out a few strands of my hair and give it to her. She then pulls out some of her hair.

"This isn't a marriage spell, is it?" I ask.

"Of course not," she says. "It's a promising spell. We will make a promis to each other about love. Will you do it?" she asked.

"Yes, I will," I tell her. She then puts the strands of hair in her potion cauldron.

"Now Jim, take my hands and don't let go until I tell you."

I then take both of her hands.

"Good, now close your eyes." I do as she says and she then says some kind of chant.

_Every dark hour I'd like to transfer my power to my significant other. It will promise us to each other. Transfer now this power._

As she says this, I then start to feel really weird. Finally, she completes her spell and I open my eyes.

"What did you do to me, Jacklyn?" I ask.

"I turned you into a warlock," she says.

"So, I can do magic now?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"So, I won't have to drink blood, will I?"

"No, witches and warlocks don't do that," she says.

"Jacklyn, so what is the point of your spell?" I ask her.

"It was to make us soul mates."

Alright, so let's start to scare our consulting detective and his sidekick, shall we?" I ask.

"Of course," she agrees and we chant together.

"I can't wait for Sherlock to see the new me. He's in for a suprise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I want to thank science of deduction for revewing this AND I LOOK FOWARD TO MORE REVIEWS IN THE FUTURE.

Lestrad then told John and Sherlock the address of the cafe that the girl worked in and they were both on their way to talk to her boss.

"So, this must be the place," said John as they walked in.

"Can I help you guys?" asked the cashier.

"Yes. I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'd like to speak with your boss.

"He's out right now. I'm in charge."

"Well, maybe you can help us then," said Sherlock, handing Jacklyn's picture to the cashier. "Have you seen this girl?"

"Yeah, last night she and I were both working the late shift. That was the last time I saw her. I'm Kevin, by the way."

"Did you know her?" asked Sherlock.

"Not really. Well...no one here did, but I can tell you something, I hope you don't find her." Kevins's hands trembled as he talked.

"Did you see anything suspicious while you were working last night?" asked John.

"Yes, I did. She was helping this one guy and he asked if she would like to sit down and talk. I didn't get a good listen, then she left with him."

"Can you describe the guy for us, if you don't mind?"

"That I can do. He was in his mid-thirties, he had short dark hair, kind of business-like. He was wearing a West Wood suit," said Kevin.

"Thank you, that will be all," said Sherlock, and with that he and John left.

"Well, I think it's fair to say, Moriarty is involved, John," said Sherlock. "Could he have kidnapped Jacklyn?"

"Maybe he was looking for a new person to blow up," said John.

"If that were the case, we would have heard from him by now and I don't think she was kidnapped," said Sherlock.

"So what you are saying is that she went with him willingly? Why would she do that?" asked John.

"Why do you follow me? ...because you love danger."

"So, you're saying she's doing it because she likes danger?" asked John.

"Yes."

At that moment, Sherlock's phone beeps and the text reads: _I would look around... and start running is I were you._

At that moment, Sherlock and John started to look around and crows started to gather around them.

"Where did the crows come from?" asked John.

"I don't know...but I think we should run," said Sherlock, and they both started to run. But the crows still chased after them. Eventually, they caught up and started their claws into John and Sherlock. They collapsed and fell onto the ground, unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's note: now we are back in Jacklyn's POV - I hope you like this; please revew.

JACKLYN'S POV

Jim and I brought Sherlock and John back to his flat and I gave them both a healing potion. Jim didn't want them dead...yet I made sure they were both tied up. The crows did a lot of damage to them.

"So, how are our guests?" asked Jim.

"They're not conscious yet, but I gave them a healing potion."

"Tell me when they wake up, and we can have a double date," said Jim.

I then kiss him once more and walk back into the room where Sherlock and John are. I then see Sherlock start to move and open his eyes. John then wakes up.

"Miss Clockson," says Sherlock.

"I have a first name," I tell him.

"Of course you do."

"Well, now that we have the name straight, I'll go tell Jim you are awake." I then walk into the next room and tell Jim that Sherlock and John are awake and we walk back in together.

Jim's arm wrapped around me, "so nice to see you Sherlock," he says.

"Wish I could say the same," Sherlock replied.

"I do hope you two are comfortable. I wasn't sure whether to use chains or rope," said Jim. "I want to introduce you to my secret admirer, Jacklyn."

"Wait, you two are involved?" asked John.

"Yes, we are," says Jim.

"Ok, well you got me on that, Jim, but I still don't see how she is special," said Sherlock.

"She's a witch. Did you like the snake aournd your neck, or the crows that attacked you?"

"She did that?" asked John, surprised.

"We both did it, Johnny. You see, Jacklyn has given me a gift. I now have her powers too. Would you like to see?"

"Suprise us," said Sherlock.

Jim then began to make a glass float in mid-air.

"Do you like it? And I can do so much more."

"What are going to do with us?" asked Sherlock.

"Ah...straight to business. Well, you see, Jacklyn and I wanted to have a double date tonight with you and Johnny. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you...not tonight anyway. Actually, I should thank you, Sherlock, if you hadn't walked out on me I never would have met her," said Jim, turning his gaze back to me.

"So, what's going to happen to us once this date is over?" asked Sherlock.

"Well, that depends on you both. If things go well, I might let you go, but if not, you will stay a little bit longer. Don't worry, I won't keep you guys tied up. As a matter of fact, Jacklyn, untie them.

Nervous, I walked over, untied John first. I was afraid to untie Sherlock or even go near him. Once John was untied, I let him untie Sherlock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Moriarty's POV

A double date wasn't in my usual plan, but I'm adaptable. Plus, it would be fun to try to make Sherlock jealous. I told Sherlock and John to sit on the couch, while Jacklyn and I got ready. I had put my black West Wood suit. I can tell this is the one Jacklyn likes the best. She likes it when we match. I then take a deep breath. She's all I've been able to think about since last night. Gosh, I am wasting too much time thinking. I then start to put on my colgne and walk out of my room. The minute Jacklyn steps out of her room I couldn't believe what I saw. She wasn't wearing her usual black dress. I saw that she had used some magic to make it fancier...along with the neckless I had given her. I then kiss her. She then returns.

"Let's get back to our guests," I tell her. I take her hand and we walk into the front room; only to find Sherlock and John gone, and my front door open. "Come on, we need to go after them," I tell her.

"Oh, come on Jim, do we really need to do this tonight, my dear?" she asked.

"When you are tracking a man like Sherlock, every second counts," I tell her.

"You care more about getting Sherlock then you do about me," she said.

"That's not true sweetheart, I love you." I am serious when I tell her this.

"You obviously don't," she says, and I then strike her across the face. But, after doing it, I hate myself.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I heal fast," she said, crying.

"I do love you, Jacklyn and I don't want you to ever think otherwise," I said, stroking her face.

"I'm sorry too, Jim," she says and I forgive her.

She then takes my hand and pulls me over to the couch and tells me to lie down. I do. She then starts taking my shoes and socks off. I then feel her hands rub against my feet. I had been so busy, I had forgot how tired my feet were. She then lays down on my again.

"So, our very first fight," I tell her.

"We made it through."

"Well let's not make a habit of this," I tell her.

"Well, it's late. Maybe we should go to bed," she says.

"Yes, we should. But let's do things a little differently tonight...instead of you going to your room, how about you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"So, you're ready this time?" she asks.

"Yes, I am," I say, and we kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I promise, that is the only time that Moriarty will lose his temper with her. And...there will be a happy ending for those two. Don't worry, nobody dies in this story.

Chapter 15

"Ok, so we now know what happened to her. She's not just working with Moriarty, she's romantically involved with him," said John.

"That's not the worst of it; she's a witch and he's a warlock. Now I can't believe it. My arc-enemy is love," said Sherlock.

"Forget that...how are we going to explain any of this to Lastrod?" said John.

"I don't know, I'll think of something," said Sherlock.

"Well," said John, anxious.

"I can't think of anything for this," said Sherlock, getting a call on his phone. It was Lastrod.

"_So, did you find anything out?"_ asked the inspector.

"Well, the truth is Lastrod..." started Sherlock, looking at John, confused about what to say. John didn't have any idea either. "Well Inspector, I'm afraid I have some bad news, we'll have to meet in person so I can tell you," said Sherlock.

"_Ok, meet me at Scotland Yard in my office,"_ said Lastrod and he hung up the phone.

"Ok, so that 's great. What are we going to tell him?" asked John, with panic in his voice.

"We're going to tell him everything," said Sherlock. "Even the part about being a witch? Anderson and Donovan will have a filled day when they hear this," said John.

"We don't have any choice," said Sherlock, "let's go get a cab." And with that, they took off towards the main road. They soon got a cab and went straight to the Yard. As soon as they got there, they went straight to the DIS office and as a suprise to them, Sally and Anderson were in there also.

"So, what have you found out?" asked Lastrod.

"Well, here it goes," said Sherlock. "The good news is...we found her."

"The bad news is...she's dead?" asked Anderson.

"Oh no, she's alive," said John.

"So, what's the bad news?" asked Lastrod.

"The bad news is, she's with Moriarty," said Sherlock.

"So, you're saying she's been kidnapped?" said Sally.

"No, not like that. She's romantically involved involved with him," Sherlock replied.

"What?" Lastrod and Anderson both exclaimed at the same time.

"So she's a criminal now." The inspector said.

"And...there's something else," said John.

"More bad news?" Lastrod asked.

"Yes, are you ready to hear this, Inspector?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes! We want to hear it," said Sally.

"Ok, let me ask you guys something, do you believe in magic," asked Sherlock.

"What are you talking about, freak?" asked Sally.

"Jacklyn Clockson is a witch, and Moriarty is a warlock now," said Sherlock.

"What?" This time, it was everyone in the office.

"I knew you two were crazy, but I didn't think you were that crazy," said Anderson.

With that, John and Sherlock then turned to the Inspector. "Look, I know it sounds like something out of Harry Potter, but it's not a prank," said John. "It's true."

"Well, I believe you about her being involved with Moriarty, but the thing about her being a witch, I don't believe," said Lastrod.

"The freak is probably doing this to get attention," Sally said.

"That is enough," Lastrod broke in.

"Oh please, Inspector, tell me you don't believe any of this," Anderson pleaded.

"I don't know what I believe right now, but I don't think they are crazy. I think we will put this case to rest for tonight, right now, Sherlock, you and John go home and get some sleep. I will call you tomorrow," said Lastrod.

With that, Sherlock and John went back to Baker Street.

"Well...that went well, didn't it?" said John, sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous, John. I didn't go well at all," said Sherlock. "I need my nicotine patches." And with that, he went to the medicine cabinet.

"So, what do we do now?" asked John.

"We're going to have to stop them ourselves. I always thought Moriarty ddidn't have a heart," said Sherlock, walking over to the couch. "But, it appears I was almost wrong about that. Jacklyn is his heart now."

"Just like I'm your's," said John.

"Don't compare us to them, John."

"I'm not comparing. I'm just saying he must love her dearly."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jacklyn's POV

I laid in the bed next to Jim, his arm around me. I watched him sleep. I looked at the clock. It's half past midnight. I wonder what Sherlock and John are doing right now. I decide to go and find out. I get up and put my dress back on and go back to my room to change. Now, back in my regular clothes I go back to Jim's room. He's still sleeping. I grab my phone and kiss him softly on the cheek. I then walk out of his room and head to the front door. It's too late this time of night to get a cab, so I just walk. It's one in the morning when I get to Baker Street. I knock on the door and John answers it.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asks me.

"Yes," I tell him.

"Well, you're here, what do you want? Did Moriarty send you?"

"No. Jim doesn't know I'm here. Can we talk?"

"Alright." He looks back for a minute and shuts the door behind him.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." We started walking.

"Ok, so what is it you want, Jacklyn?"

"I was just wondering...did you and Sherlock tell anything to the police about me?"

"Well, we told them about you being a witch, but they didn't believe us."

"Ok," I sigh. "I'm not trying to blackmail you or Sherlock, just so you know."

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what you and Sherlock were doing."

"Well...he's sleeping. Which is what I should be doing right now. So, if you don't mind..."

"I think it's best if you don't let Sherlock know I was here."

"Alright, but you don't tell Moriarty you were here."

"Ok," I agreed. With that, he went back inside and I used a transport spell to take me back home.

Once home, I put my pajama's on and laid back down next to Jim. He was sleeping. I watched him for a few minutes before going back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Moriarty's POV

I woke up to find Jacklyn laying in my bed, fully clothed. I wake her up by stroking a finger over her cheek.

"Hi," she says, smiling with those emerald eyes of hers. I don't know if I will ever get tired of looking into those. It's like we both have a hold on each other. I then reach for my mobile phone on the bedside table and begin to text Sherlock. I tell him that I still want a double date, but then I tell him to make it a triple date.

_...bring Anderson and Donovan._

I never liked those two that much. I hated the way they tormented Sherlock. It was my place to do that. I then send it and turn to see Jacklyn looking over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm texting," I tell her.

"Let me guess...Sherlock," she says.

"Very clever, sweetheart," I tell her. I then feel her hands on my shoulders.

"Who are Anderson and Donovan?" she asks.

"A couple of idiots that work for Scotland Yard and that like to bully Sherlock. It's our job to do that, so we are going to put a stop to it tonight."

"When will that be?" Jacklyn asks.

"Tonight, at the London Pool. Now, we need to get dressed and start planning," I tell her.

"I will start getting a spell ready," she says, standing up. "Will you wear your black Westwood suit again? It looks so good on you."

"Anything for you, as long as you wear that same dress," I tell her.

"Anything for you," she says, and she leaves the room.

I then went and put the suit on.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sherlock then picked up his phone and read the text message.

_Dear Sherlock,_

_You walked out again last night. This is becoming a habit with you. I will forgive you. How about a double date tonight. On second thought, make it a triple date, bring Anderson and Donovan – the pool, 8:00 tonight. Jacklyn and I look forward to seeing you and Johnny again._

_M._

Sherlock then put his phone down and John then walked into the room.

"Good morning."

"Same to you," said Sherlock, still looking at his phone.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I just got a text from Moriarty and he and Jacklyn want to see us again. That's not the worst part. He wants us to bring Anderson and Donovan."

"We're not going to go are we? I mean, it's got to be a trap. And how are we going to convince Anderson and Donovan to come with us, Sherlock? You heard them last night, they think we are crazy," John said.

"We have to do this. With Moriarty's new magic, I have a feeling there may be some consequences involved if we don't show up," said Sherlock.

"This is insane. It's bad enough the man had snipers and bombs on his side, but now he's got magic," said John.

"Well, it's not going to do us any good to just sit here. Let's go to the yard," said the detective, grabbing his coat. At that minute, his phone buzzed and he answered it.

"Hi. I wasn't sure if you got the text or not," said the sing-song voice of Moriarty.

"Yes Jim, I got it. Look, why not just John and I come."

"Sorry, we tried that last night and you blew it. So now it's time for a change in plans, but just so you know, I don't plan on killing you or Johnny. We like you guys too much. Now Anderson and Donovan, they will have to go," said Jim.

"So what is your plan? Make all four of us into a criminal team.

"Ahh, Sherlock, don't give away the ending just yet. I will explain everything tonight. Well, I need to go. Jacklyn and I are going to listen to some music." He then hung up the phone.

"Well, what did he want?" asked John.

"He wants us to bring Anderson and Donovan with us tonight," said Sherlock.

"What? That's insane. For one, they think we are crazy too. What does he have planned for them, and us?" John asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," said Sherlock, "and that is why we are not going to invite them."

"Ok, I can't hold this in any longer...Jacklyn paid me a visit last night," said John.

"Oh really? What did she want?" asked Sherlock.

"Not much, she just wanted to talk. She wanted to know if we had told Scotland Yard her secret," said John.

"Well, we are in a really tight spot right now, because no one believes us. My arch-enemy's new girlfriend is a witch and he's a warlock and he wants to play games with us again," said Sherlock.

"Maybe we need to find out some information about this girl first, before we do anything," said John.

"Of course," said Sherlock, as he took out his laptop. Once online, he typed in the name Jacklyn Clockson.

John then says, "look, she's got a blog."

"Ok, let's take a look," Sherlock said. He then clicked on it and it went to another page. They could certainly tell it was hers. The page was green, with black roses on it.

"Ok, let's read it," said Sherlock, he then began to read...

_I've liked this guy since high school and I hate what happened. Carl Powers. I wished he would have just laid off Jim. I wanted to do something but I was afraid to take the risk, but no more waiting. It's time to tell him how I feel._

_Jacklyn_

"So, she knew him that far back," said John, " goes to show what they have in common."

"Her blog goes all the way back to her high school years," said Sherlock.

"So, she didn't just pick a random admirer. She picked a person she thought could understand her," said John.

"Correction, she picked a person she knew could understand her."

"What is she expecting to get out of this? If she expects some fairytale ending with Moriarty, she can forget that," said John.

"Who says I want a fairytale ending with him?" asked a female voice. They both turned to see Jacklyn standing in their living room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's note: So, Chapter 19 is up so all of you know I will not be killing anyone in this story

and sorry if Moriarty is a little out of character, it's just that deranged Moriarty is hard to do and Jacklyn does have a back story and we are coming close to it.

Jacklyn's POV

I can tell they were both shocked to see me, but not surprised. The funny thing about a witch's magic is that it can be surprising.

"You two are messy," I said, looking around the room.

"What do you want, Jacklyn?" asked Sherlock.

"Jim sent me."

"I told him to remind you guys about tonight," I replied.

"Ok, I see. Moriarty is tired of texting, so he sent you to remind me. Really dull," said Sherlock.

At this point, I was angry. "He has a first name, you know; and pretty sure you are going to start calling him that," I threatned. This however did not seem to threaten Sherlock.

"Yes, I can certainly see that some of his personality is wearing off on you," he said, but I just folded my arms and grinned at him.

"I'm proud of it."

"I can see why he was attracted to you."

"Right. Well, give him my best and tell him we will see both of you tonight," Sherlock said.

"I will make sure of that," I said, looking at John. I walked over to him and took ahold of him. He tried to start a fight with me, but my grip was much stronger.

"If you want to see your friend again..." I started.

"Please, don't," Sherlock said. "I promise you, we will come. Just don't take him," said Sherlock.

"Sorry, that's not good enough," I say.

I then disappear, taking John with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Moriarty's POV

I poured myself a glass of wine and stared at my two captives on the couch across from me.

"Ah, Anderson and Donovan, nice to finally meet you both."

"What do you want from us?" said Anderson.

"I don't want anything from you."

Jacklyn came back at that moment. She has a guest with her.

"Ah, sweetheart, you're back," greeting her with a kiss. "I missed you. I see you brought Johnny with you. I never told you to do that, but alright." I turn to my associates in the room and tell them to tie him up, next to the other two. "So you'll all want to know why you are here."

"You want to use us as bait," said John.

"Well, that's part of the reason, Johnny, but there is more to it then that," I tell him. "You see, I'm going to ask Jacklyn a question tonight and I want an audience. If there are any interuptions, Scotland Yard will have lost two officers and Sherlock will be minus one sidekick. Come on Jacklyn, let's go in the other room and leave these four alone. We still have an hour until it's time to leave." She takes ahold of my arm. Once in the next room, she sits down on the bed.

"So what is it you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Oh, don't spoil the surprise. But, I will give you a hint." And I show her the ring.

"Wow, it's pretty! But, could you just tell me? The suspense is killing me."

"Darling, we must wait until everyone is present. It's almost time. We need to get ready to leave."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Sherlock, what's been going on. I've been trying to call you back for an hour now," said Lestrod, over the phone.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Inspector. What's wrong?" asked Sherlock.

"Anderson and Donovan have were taken about an hour ago," said Lestrod, with panic in his voice. "It's like they just vanished. There is no scientific explaination for it. I know John was just taken."

"I told you, it's Jacklyn and Moriarty," said Sherlock.

"I still don't know if I believe you about all this magic stuff, but I will believe that it is Moriarty. We need to talk, do you want me to meet you there or do you want to come down here?"

"I'll get a cab and come down there," said Sherlock, hanging up the phone, he grabbed his coat. He walked down the stairs and out the door, then his phone buzzed and he answered.

"Hi, Sherlock, it's Jacklyn."

"Ah, so your boyfriend is letting you make his phone calls for him?"

"Well, you see, it's just that I haven't been able to talk. Don't worry, Jim is in the next room, chatting with your friends. I have to admit, I like John."

"If any harm comes to John, your boyfriend will pay a price for it."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to him. Jim and I like you guys too much. Well, it was nice chatting, but have to go. Now, see you tonight."

Sherlock hung up the phone and put it back in his coat and walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jacklyn's POV

I then put the phone back on the dresser and go back in the room where Jim is.

"So, how did he take it?" he asked, smiling; his dark eyes on me.

"Very well," I tell him.

"Good to hear, Jacklyn, my dear. Keep an eye on these guys for me, I need to take a break," he says, handing me a knife.

"Fine," I say, taking it. As soon as he leaves the room, I turn to all three of them. I sit down on the couch with the knife inmy hand. I can't stand all the quiet, so I decide to torment Sally and Anderson. "So, how shall we begin? Jim has told me some interesting stuff about you two. How you like to torment Sherlock, how Anderson cheats on his wife..."

"That's none of your business, creep," says Sally. I pull her hair.

"You have such nice hair, do you know? How would you like it if I cut it?"

"Leave her alone," says Anderson. I let go of Sally and turn to him.

"Women like you don't exsist in real life. Magic doesn't exsist."

His words hurt me even more than Sally's did. I start to strike him, but John then yells for me to stop.

"Jacklyn, listen to me. Let's talk," John says.

I turn to John, with tears in my eyes.

"It's ok," he says to me. I take a deep breath.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Just sit down," John says. I sit back down and lean towards John. "Just take it easy on yourself and dry your eyes." I wipe my eyes with my hands.

"I saw that you and Sherlock found my blog."

"Oh yes, and I have to admit, it was interesting. So, you knew about Carl powers' death?"

"I hated Carl," I said.

"I'm beginning to think it wasn't just because of what he did to Jim," John said.

I started to cry again; the tears coming out of my emerald eyes. I drop the knife. "He just wouldn't leave me alone; no matter what I did. It wasn't my fault I didn't have a boyfriend," I sobbed.

"What did he say?" asked John.

"He said I was ugly and I wasn't good enough for anyone."

"Oh, Jacklyn, I am so sorry," said John.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's gone now and he was wrong. I am good enough for someone. Jim Moriarty loves me," I say. "And I'm happy again."

"Do you really want to go through with this? I mean, do you actually love Moriarty?" asked John.

"Of course I do, with all my heart."

"Oh come on," said Anderson, "you can't honestly think that he loves you..."

At that moment, Jim comes back...

"Well, I think it is time for us to go. We will be taking two different cars. Anderson and Donovan, you will go with my associates in one car. And Johnny, you will go with me and Jacklyn in the second one. Now, let's go," he says, taking my hand. We then walk out to the cars. I let Jim get in first and I sit down in the car next to him. John then gets in on the other side and we speed off.

"Shall we talk about something on the way? I think Johnny could use a distraction," said Jim.

"That's ok, I don't wan to talk about anything," said John.

"Oh now, now, let's be polite, right Jacklyn?"

"Yes, let's be polite," I say.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Moriarty's POV

We finally arrive at the pool and I tell my associates to take the three of them inside, while I stay to talk with Jacklyn.

"Ok, there are a few things we need to go over."

"Sure, Jim, what is it?"

"Well, it's just that there is a chance that this could turn deadly. If if does, I want you to run."

"Jim, no, I can't do that."

"I love you too much."

"I feel the same for you, but if this ends badly, I want you to run. I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I might be taking you down a bad path. You are the first person I've ever felt this way about."

"Jim, don't talk like that."

"Well, we'll just see how things go tonight."

We get out of the car and walk inside the building.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Ok, here you go. This the suprise chapter I have been waiting to get out to everyone. Well, I don't want to spoil it, so you'll have to read it and find out.

Chapter 24

Once Sherlock got to Lestrad's office, the inspector was already waiting for him.

"So, what's the plan?" Lestrad asked.

"We need to get to the pool. Now get in the cab," said Sherlock; with that, Lestrad got into the car and they drove off.

"What's the plan again?" Lestrad asked.

"I'm working on it," said Sherlock.

"You don't have a plan?" Lestrad asked.

"Shut up Inspector, you are putting me off with your voice," said Sherlock.

"Ok, fine," said Lestrad.

"Do you have your revolver?" asked Sherlock.

"I've got it with me," said the Inspector.

"Good, because we don't know what kind of suprise Moriarty has in store for us or Jacklyn for that matter."

"You aren't going to tell me that you still believe in all this magic stuff?" asked Lestrad.

"I do believe in it. I have to. Well, here we are. Let's go," said Sherlock, as they both got out and went inside.

Once they entered, they both took out there guns. Jacklyn was already waiting for them.

"Hello boys. Jim and I have been expecting you."

"Yes, Miss Clockson, I can see that. Nice dress. It's the same one you were wearing last night," said Sherlock, taking out his gun.

"Oh please Sherlock, you would never attempt to shoot my girlfriend," said Moriarty, from behind them.

"Why not? You would have burned my heart out, what's to stop me from burning yours?"

"Because if you did that, I would be after you for a different reason."

"Where's John?" Sherlock asked.

"And Donovan and Anderson?" asked Lestrad.

"Alright, both of you be patient," said Jim and at that moment, Moriarty's minions walked in to the room with Sally, Anderson, and John. Neither of them had a bomb strapped to them.

"Suprised?" Moriarty asked. "I don't have plans to kill anyone tonight. I just want you all to watch this."

"What are you talking about, watch?" asked Lestrad.

"This..." said Jim, and he took the ring out of his pocket and knelt down in front of Jacklyn. "Jacklyn, I love you. Words cannot even describe. I know it's only been a few days. At first, you were just my assistant, but then you became something more to me and you taught me what love is. Jacklyn Clockson, will you marry me?"

"Jim, I will." He put the ring on her finger.

"Very amusing," said Sherlock. "Now, can we go?"

"Not quite. I didn't invite you here just for that. You see Sherlock, Jacklyn and I are fond of you and Johnny, and we want you to join us. You and I can work together and Johnny will make good company for Jacklyn," said Jim.

As flattering as that sounds, Jim, I'm afraid I'm going to turn you down," said Sherlock, still holding the gun. He then shoots Moriarty and he falls in the pool.

"Jim! No!" Jacklyn screams, and starts crying. Everyone was standing around her and she started to run. But at that moment, Jim comes back out of the water, unharmed.

"Did you forget I was a warlock? Now I can't die. Oh look, you just ruined my suit." said Jim.

"This is impossible," said Anderson.

"Still not convinced, Mr. Anderson?" Jim asked. "Well, let's see if we can convince you. Come on, Jacklyn, let's show them some real magic." Jim waves his arm and the water starts to boil in the pool. "And if that's not enough, how about this?" Jacklyn added. She made the glass windows break on cue. Everyone started to run. Moriarty and Jacklyn were both floating above them.

"Why are you running? I said I wasn't going to kill anyone tonight," said Jim.

"Oh, and we are supposed to believe that," said John.

"He's telling the truth," said Jacklyn.

"And we are supposed to believe you will just let us go?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes," said Jacklyn. "Jim, he's right, let's just let them go for now."

"Oh very well," said Moriarty, "but just so you know Sherlock, this isn't over between you and I."

"Oh, I'm aware of that," said Sherlock and with that, Moriarty and Jacklyn disappeared.

After that, they all walked out of the pool.

"Wow, what a night. So, it looks like I now have two arch enemies," said Sherlock.

"How will you handle to of them, and their magic?" John asked.

"It can't be that difficult," said Sherlock, as they both walked home. "I look forward to having two arch enemies."

"Moriarty had better take care of her," said John.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Author's Note: Ok everyone, here is the last chapter of this one. I do no own the song, it's by Edwin McCain and it's "I'll Be". Anyways – after this, readers, would you like another story with Jacklyn? Let me know!

Jacklyn's POV

It was ten o'clock when Jim and I came home.

"I'm sorry about your associates," I tell him.

"They were idiots anyways," he replies.

"But Sherlock got away. Aren't you disappointed?"

"What's important is that you are ok. You are reckless. I told you that you would make a good criminal.

I look at the ring on my finger, "Miss Jacklyn Moriarty. That has a nice ring to it."

"That it does," he says.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"How about another dance?"

"Ok." I take his arm and we start dancing again. It still feels like the first time, as we sway. I tell him I love him.

"I know you do and I love you."

We kiss. We both know what we want. I'm going to be the wife to London's only consulting criminal. I can't wait.

_The strands in your eyes_

_that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and still my breath_

As the song plays, Jim spins me out again, and I spin back into him.

_And emeralds from mountains_

_thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth,_

_And tell me, that we belong together_

_Dress it up, with trappiings of love_

Jim and I then kiss, while magical sparks fly in the air around us.

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_that hang from above_

After the dance, we then sit down on the couch while the song still plays on the stereo.

"I'm really liking this song," he tells me as I lay on his chest.

_And I'll be, your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide,_

_I'll be, better when I'm older_

_I'll be, the greatest fan of your life._

I'm am the greatest fan of his life and we then turn to each other, both with smiles on our faces. Jim turns off the stereo.

"Now then my dear, shall we go to our bedroom?"

"Oh, no. I see what you are trying to do..." I start to say, but he cuts me off with his mouth meeting mine and I give in. We are both breathless when we pull away.

"Jacklyn, sweetheart, don't talk anymore tonight," he says and we wrap our arms around each other. We both know each other's weakness.


End file.
